


Achievement Hunter Carols: Party Time (Jingle Bells)

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Day 4/25, FAHC, Fluff, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Get out your Christmas carol books and put this new one in! It’s time to party with the FAHC in SONG! Sing along to the tune of Jingle Bells in this story of the annual holiday party!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Achievement Hunter Carols: Party Time (Jingle Bells)

In the penthouse suite 

Where the Fake AH Crew lay

There were no heists planned 

Or robberies today 

Music filled the air 

Food was piling high 

They had their ugly sweaters on

And I can tell you why! 

OH!

Party time! Party time!

It’s a holiday!

Oh what fun it is to spend 

The night on GTA

HEY!

Party time! Party time!

Los Santos, don’t fear 

They won’t have anything planned 

So you’re fine until next year 

There’s good ol’ Gavin Free

Michael will make him laugh 

Watch out for Jeremy 

Or he’ll be in the bath 

The Vagabond is there 

He’s on a murder break 

And Jack is making all the food 

That Myatt is sure to take 

OH!

Party time! Party time!

It’s the best of all 

Don’t forget to duck and hide 

When you hear the word “MOONBALL!”

HEY!

Party time! Party time!

Just go with the flow 

Don’t forget to bring your Switch 

For raids in Pokémon Go 

Lindsay’s baking sweets 

Geoff’s relaxed tonight 

Here come the Dusk Boys

The oxygen’s just right

The family’s all there 

There’s lots of fun and joy 

Until the bickering all starts 

‘Bout three flipped coins (oh boy!) 

OH! 

Party time! Party time!

They’ll go all the way 

Oh what fun it is to be 

Blinded by their lights all day 

HEY!

Party time! Party time!

Hope it never ends 

But when everyone’s passed out

Then it’s all over, my friends!


End file.
